


【PWP补档】Cabin (cp: kapglaz)

by Crussio



Category: Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *是🚗*如题，cp是kapkan×glaz*重度ooc预警





	【PWP补档】Cabin (cp: kapglaz)

外面正下着暴风雪。猎猎的冷风混着雪片不断的敲打嵌在木屋上的双层玻璃窗，不时的发出哒哒的声响。

然后这声响又被屋内的呻吟声盖住。

Timur似乎是对自己发出来的声音感到羞耻，或是说被Maxim的动作弄得不舒服，他一个劲的把脑袋往带着洗涤剂和Maxim用的洗发水味道的枕头里埋，又试图伸着手臂往床前爬。但当他终于抓住了床头的木板时又被Maxim扯着胯骨又拖了回来，深埋在他体内的阴茎顿时又卡进去了几寸。

Maxim就着他的动作顺势猛地挺了下腰部，被彻底操开了的Timur跟着仰起脖子发出一声压抑的嘶喊，他的嘴角带了点没吞下去的唾液，沾在了Maxim的枕头上拉出一条银丝——但木屋里唯一能拿来照明的只有一盏探照灯改装的照明灯，再就是离他们有两丈远的壁炉火，因此Maxim并没有看到那色情的小细节。

“太多了……”

Timur说话的时候已经带了些濒临高潮的颤音，而他体内柔嫩的肠肉却近乎谄媚的紧紧绞住Maxim的阴茎，还在翕动着吐出汁水的穴口讨好似的随着Maxim的抽插开合，仿佛在向他讨要更多。

Timur逐渐因为有些呼吸困难而侧过脸去喘息，耳朵贴在被自己吐出的气息烘得发热的枕头上磨擦很快就变的又红又热。Maxim的床是他亲手用树林里的松木做的，榫卯结构的床结实的很，已经好几次承受住了他们两个成年男人趴在上面交媾。但现在它也开始随着Maxim一下下的抽插撞击发出轻微的吱呀声，混在粘腻的啪啪水声和Timur哼哼呜呜的呻吟声里。

Maxim伸手拍了两下Timur的屁股，他没有很用力却发出了很清脆的响声，作为回应Timur不满地动了动腰哼哼起来，Maxim稍微直起身子一点就能借着昏暗的光线看到Timur的侧脸，他的眼角红红的，但没有哭，喘息带起的气流把枕套翘起来的一角吹得上下翻动。

“Timur.”

“嗯？”

“屁股再抬高一点。”

“好……”

Maxim调整了一下呼吸便整个人趴在了Timur的身上，这样的动作更方便他把手伸到下面去握住Timur抬起头来的阴茎。Timur在来之前的一天已经好好的洗过一次澡，而且他还为他的好战友兼伴侣准备了一份小小的惊喜——他昨晚淋浴的时候顺便剃掉了耻毛，Maxim看到他脱下裤子的时候就已经吹了个呼哨表达他的满意，现在他摸到了Timur光滑的会阴更是忍不住笑出了声。

Timur不满似的动了动身子但立马又被Maxim按住了，他的腰部开始大幅度地挺动起来，同时掐住了Timur的阴茎用拇指摩挲顶端的嫩肉，Timur感觉压在自己身上的根本就是一台打桩机，而柱头上传来的快感更是让他舒服的喘不上气。他难耐地用耳朵使劲磨蹭枕头，同时紧闭着眼睛咬住嘴唇不让自己叫得太大声。

在Maxim用力撞上他的前列腺时Timur终于还是第二次喊了出来，他难受得把眉心皱成了一团，微微睁开眼睛看向Maxim时一滴眼泪脱离他的眼眶滑了下来打湿了Maxim的枕套。Timur的阴茎颤抖着吐出一点透明的前液，Maxim把它们都涂抹在了Timur剃光了毛发光滑细腻的嫩肉上，他同时还捏了捏Timur随着自己抽插来回晃动的阴囊，换来他后穴骤然的收缩。

Timur用力吞了下口水，他的颈侧被Maxim喘息时喷出的热气弄得湿漉漉的，而翘起屁股的动作弄得他后腰酸得像是快要断掉了，当Maxim一口咬上他的肩膀时他惊叫着挣扎起来，然后又被始作俑者的几下带有安抚意味的律动哄得服服帖帖。

Timur因为感觉到泪水又快要溢出眼眶睁开了眼睛，他的身体随着Maxim的一下下抽插上下耸动着，他没有发出很大声的呻吟，但每一次Maxim深入他时他都会发出一声满足的气音。他被泪水模糊了的双眼看到的是正对着床的壁炉，熊熊的烈火让这间小木屋温暖的像是被沐浴在八月的阳光下似的。里面噼啪作响的木柴是Maxim亲手捡来了，就在屋外的林子里。

恍惚间他看到一块燃烧着的木片从壁炉里飞了出来，掉落在地上点燃了一小块地毯。

“Maxim…”他迷迷糊糊的叫着身上那人的名字，“Maxim…!”

“怎么了？”

“地毯，地毯烧着了。”

“……。操。”

Maxim低声骂着脏话一边从Timur的身体里退了出来，慌忙间踩上了Timur的拖鞋就几步跨过去踩灭了地毯上的火。“这他妈已经不是第一次了。”他说，“下回还是得少放些柴在里面。”

Timur轻轻笑了两声，他直起腰来看着Maxim又朝他走了过来，视线固定在他随着走动上下晃动的阴茎。

“真可怜，Maxim。” 他在Maxim走到他面前时抬起头微笑着看向他的眼睛，“还没射就萎了的老男人，哈哈。”

Maxim看着Timur笑的弯起来的蓝眼睛，伸手使劲揉了两下他的脑袋。他们在基地里大部分时候只能用肥皂洗头或是干脆就是用清水冲冲了事，Timur头发的触感让Maxim联想到自己小时候在公社劳动时摸过的干草。

然后他看着Timur的脑袋凑了过来，张开嘴伸出粉色的舌头舔舐他的阴茎。

他曾用自己的嘴唇和舌头感受过Timur唇舌的质感，但用阴茎，这还是第一次。而这第一次的体验对他而言无疑是极佳的。Timur在舔舐了一会之后便将他的大半柱身都送入口中，他的阴茎头因此依次感受到了Timur的上颚、喉头和喉管的质感，而后两个是他以前都没有感受过的。Timur做这些的时候一直在用那双沉静的暗蓝色眼睛凝视着Maxim，他像是在观察的反应，试图从他的眼里看出兴奋或渴望，并将其视为爱人对自己口活的认可。

然后Timur准确的抓住了Maxim在达到顶点仅有一步之遥的时机，往后撤了撤脑袋吸出了里面的前液，毫不留恋似的松了口。

Maxim抓住了他的肩膀把他狠狠的按在床上，由于这张木床太过窄小Timur的脑袋撞在了充当墙壁的木板上发出了咚的一声闷响，他的腿被Maxim抬了起来，还没有闭合的穴口正在翕动着把润滑用的肠液和Maxim刚刚留在里面的前液一点点挤出来。这一次Maxim没有给他扩张，直接就着上一次留下的粘液把肿胀的阴茎捅了进去，用阴茎头碾压Timur的敏感点。

Timur叫出来了。

但这一声喊叫粘腻而又婉转，说明发出这声音的人想要借它表达的情感不是痛苦而是快乐。Maxim用阴茎头轻蹭他的前列腺时他哽咽着爽到蜷起了脚趾，阴茎颤抖着涌出稀薄的精水。

把这一切都看在眼里的Maxim俯下身子去咬住Timur硬起的乳头用舌尖轻轻画着圈儿，Timur顺势抱住了他的脑袋按在自己胸前，他不再抑制自己的呻吟，而是把嘴唇凑到Maxim的耳边毫无保留的向他表达自己的满足。

精液涌入体内时Timur的神智恢复了一些，他轻轻吞咽了一下抚摸着Maxim的脊背，顺着肌肉的纹理用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮蹭——他的学习生涯里有相当大一部分时光花在了画室里，观察肌肉发达的男人，然后用画笔描摹他们的轮廓。

或许有一天自己有机会让Maxim做他的模特。

Maxim的阴茎从他体内退出来时Timur迷迷糊糊的这样想着，然后他抬起酸软的手臂环住Maxim的脖颈，和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。


End file.
